All-Mother Mountain
All-Mother Mountain is an unmarked location in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is a sacred mountain located inside the Nora settlement Mother's Watch. The mountain embodies the Nora deity called All-Mother. Appearance Normally locked off to all Nora except the Matriarchs, the entrance to All-Mother Mountain is protected by a wood palisade encirclement. After entering the mountain, a wide ramp slopes downward, flanked by ceremonial candles. To the right is a small doorway that leads to hallway. This hallway branches into multiple small rooms. At the end of the ramp is a sizable landing, to the left of which is what is worshiped as the physical embodiment of All-Mother herself; a large Old Ones bunker door about 20 foot in circumference, built into the rock wall of the cave. A circular pedestal in front of the door serves as a platform upon which entrance to the cradle facility is requested. A bright blue light shines onto the landing once the bunker door is opened. Purpose It was from this door that, to the Nora, it seemed Aloy was birthed. After being birthed in an artificial womb, Aloy was placed by one of the facility's servitor robots (under the direction of the AI GAIA) on the entrance pedestal in front of the door, to be found by the tribespeople inhabiting the area. A synthetic voice emanates from the bunker door when approached, as with most other Old Ones' bunker doors. This voice reinforces the Nora's belief that there is a spirit within the mountain that protects the tribe's people. The bunker door houses ELEUTHIA-9, a GAIA cradle facility and a part of Project Zero Dawn. History About 700 years prior to the events of the game, the ancestors of the Nora tribe, and possibly other tribes, were released from the ELEUTHIA-9 facility (as well as presumably from other ELEUTHIA cradle facilities) through the bunker door. These ancestors were not educated beyond a kindergarten level due to the sabotage of the APOLLO sub-function of GAIA. This lack of knowledge is what led to the formation of tribal societies, especially the Nora. As the centuries passed, the bunker door that the ancestors were released from became part of an elaborate myth to the Nora tribe. This myth made the bunker door and the mountain surrounding it out to be a protective deity called All-Mother. This deity, according to Nora myth, defeated the Metal Devil, actually a Titan-class Horus machine and part of the Faro Swarm that at one point assaulted the mountain in an effort to destroy the cradle facility within. The Horus lays dormant atop All-Mother, and its long-reaching metal tentacles can be seen piercing the ceiling of the cave in front of the bunker door. Aloy The Eclipse Assault Trivia * During the quest The Womb of the Mountain, Aloy views a kill order via her Focus while inside All Mother Mountain. The coordinates displayed during this scene are 38°50'26"N, 105°02'39"W, which is the real-world location of Pike's Peak on Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. It is possible that All-Mother Mountain is located at the real world location of Cheyenne Mountain.The coordinates were obtained from Olin after Erend's speech, while she was in Mother's Heart from before The Proving. It seems likely that since the attack came at the end of the Proving's course, which is on the top of a mountain, that the coordinates are likely for the Proving Grounds. It also seems likely that All-Mother is the former Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Horizon_Zero_Dawn™_20180224174400.jpg * In-game, All-Mother Mountain can be seen from places as far as the Spearshafts and Meridian. Gallery Eric-felten-sketches-artblast-fixed-resize-logo.jpg|Interior concept sketches by Eric Felten Lloyd-allan-hrz-nora-temple-concept-lloyd-allan.jpg|Concept art by Lloyd Allan Bunker door design|Concept render of the door to All-Mother, by Erik van Helvoirt IMG 0152.JPG|Concept art of Aloy in front of the All-Mother, by Erik van Helvoirt All-mother map.jpg References Category:Unmarked locations Category:The Embrace Category:Real World Location Info